The princes and the horse
by KoalaPawns
Summary: McCree returns back to Texas, in the abandoned route 66 after his mission. He spends his time chit chatting with the Panorama's diner's owner and for his suprise, a mysterious japanese man comes in. PS. I wrote this for my friend, and also my apologies for text errors, typos! I do my best n ;;


**Chapter one**

 **A customer**

 _''Well if you ever plan to motor west,_

 _Just take my way it's the highway that's the best._

 _Get your kicks on Route 66,_

 _Well it winds from Chicago to L.A._

 _More than 2000 miles all the way_

 _Get your kicks on Route 66... ''_

\- Chuck Berry Route 66

Nothing but a small diner place called ''Panorama Diner'' which is located in the route 66 of mid Texas, most known for their world's famous _monte cristo_ dish.

Long time ago, large families and travelers used to cross there but how pitiful that the famous USA's route's blaze slowly faded away until the Deadlock Gang showed up. They were a gang who trafficked arms and was immediately shut down by the Old Overwatch organisation after the bridge explosion near '' Panorama Diner''.

Old gas stations, abducted road shops and the restaurant itself are the only last remainings from the lonely Route 66.

The diner place's grey cracked walls are covered with colorful old retro styled posters and some of them still remain from the first Omnic's invasion . Somewhere around in the corner a spider is making it's web.

A tall, handsome looking cowboy sat near the waitress with a dim smoke shadows reflecting in the light of the big menu signs.

'' Just an inch more and the wagon coulda hit our roof.'' said the old waitress while leaving clean plates on the little wood board and consecutively cleaned another. She was about in her 60's , a slim petite, lonely widow with silver bouffant hairstyle.

The wagons she mentioned were lying outside on each other due to a broken train bridge that was done by the Deadlock Gang 19 years ago.

'' Ever since the explosion caused by Deadlock Gang hardly anyone wanted to live here and I don't expect a-seeing the old Jankins from garage... or any more of those damned bandits... but we never know if they are still out there…'' the lady held her ciggarette while cleaning the last plate with checkered cloth. The sink's water has been muddy ever since from broken, rotted pipes and nobody could ever fix that for years. '' This place was already a disaster before the Overwatch even showed up. Heh, I feel sorry that they got shut down… '' she expressed a bit of compassion in heart.

A 37 year old cowboy who wore a red poncho, a western hat sat on one of metal stools listening to old waitresses complains. He looked up facing the old woman's behind. ''I am surely suprised by you, Mrs. Jones. It ain't safe for a lonely woman to live here. '' he praised her. The woman slowly turned to Jesse to show her starled reaction, . ''Such charmer you are! I know ya too much, Jesse Mcree. '' the old waitress let out a short snort, discontent in her voice tone . ''Ma'am, I beg ya! I wouldn't hurt a woman ... besides I am a-keepin' ya nice company.'' Jesse was cool in his voice and tried to comfort and humour the old lady but the woman didn't seem to impressed by him. '' Jesse, a reminder that ya almost destroyed mah' restaurant more or less with yer ''buddies''. Also … shave that beard. Ya look like a werewolf. '' she let out a heavy sigh and placed the last clean plate on the board before closing it. Before Jesse could even open his mouth to respond to her comment, the waitress added '' And this time they almost caught ya again! What are ya gonna say about this, Jesse?'' Jesse saw her throwing the new, fresh release of the newspaper in front of him on the table and then she jabbed her hand on it. He took out his unlitted cig from his teeth and looked at the grey sheets of papers that was handled to him.'' Oh, well then… who is that handsome fellah'? '' he joked at his own picture on cover of the news report.

Few days before there was a new accident of a train heading to Houston that was taken over by the group of terorists known as ''Talon'' . At least all the passagers were safe and the terorists got defeated and it was all thanks to Mccree. But the publicity blamed the rail cause on him even though he saved everyone from the disaster. Anyone who was part of Overwatch such as old members were considered law-breakers. Nobody wanted them anymore. After he escaped from publicity Mccree decided to visit route 66 once again.

''Ma'am, I may have sinned but I have taken lessons from my past. I was a young punk who had no responsibility of my acts. But this time… I ain't gonna let peeps suffer from corruption... '' he lighted his new cig that he held between teeth while patting his hat.

Mrs. Jones quietly looked at the man who let go of the newspaper and layed his robotic arm on his right shoulder. '' Jesse, I hope ya had considered about marriage or kids.'' Suddenly she changed the subject while crossing her arms. His cig's ash dropped on table and Mccree noticed that. Spaced out for a moment and then looked back up to face the woman. He replied in with his amused voice: '' If I do so, I would make mah _darlin' Sunny_ jealous.'' There he was yet again refering to his horse.

For a sudden suprise they weren't alone. Somebody else just walked in the restaurant and showed up at Mrs Jones sight. Jesse stayed low under his hat. The woman's eyes drew at the position where a japanese man showed up in the dining place. There was a small pause in the place. '' Welcome! ''The woman echoed with suprise with the customer. '' Greetings. '' he had a good pronunciation in English.

 **Chapter two**

 **The two princes and the horse**

Foreign sat few benches away from the cowboy who remained unnoticed to him. Waitress both observed the merchants for few moments and then responded '' Anythin' can do for ya , hun? '' she winked at the asian man.

The customer didn't said anything at first and Mccree gazed at him from the shadow of hat that covered his face. He seemed to be a buffed , skilled by the arms, with tattooed arm on his left arm that resembled a snake or a dragon from his naked arm. He had walked with his feet during the hot day and burning sun by which Mcree noticed the japanese man's the red cheeks and shoulder.

'' No, thank you'' . he politely said.

''Did a girl ran from ya? '' Mccree suddenly spoke up by letting out a joke. The japanese man's eyes gazed at the western cowboy. He was not amused by him.

After few moments of silence the tattoed dragon man with the black hair tied into bow stood up and walked out from the dining place leaving both Mccree and the waitress listen to his sound of footsteps vannish.

The waitress let out a whistle '' Look at that go. Independent as a hog on ice… but cute as a calico kitten on down south. Don't ya think?''She turned at Jesse waiting for his approval but something seemed strange of him that she had not seen before. Even though the japanese man has been gone Jesse didn't take his eyes away from the dining door.

Jesse walked while tipping his boot metal spur against the hard road with his hand filling the pockets. Nothing has left from the train's core as the man turned his back to proceed forward.

He let out an oddly satisfied chuckle as he spitted his saliva from his throat when he saw the japanese man again near the gas station. He was kneeling and aiming his bow at the metal cans from the cliff that he found lying near.

''Howdy!'' Jesse friendly smiled at him but the archer sat there maintaing his arrow in silence. ''Hello!'' he greeted him one more time trying to get his attention while archer got annoyed by the cowboy and tried to ignore him much as he can while focusing his bow at the metal cans that were lying on the cliffs near pile of garbage. Unexpectedly, the cowboy went right infront of him when the japanese man released his arrow and his got struck by shock. His big spiked eyebrows widened as Mccree grabbed the flying arrow with his robotic arm with lighting speed. Both remained silent and the archer felt tremble from this unknown man.

'' Ah, here.'' Jesse Mcree gave him the arrow that was split in two and let out his muffle laughter. The man who got up from his sitting position observed at the crushed arrow that was held in metal hand. He narrowed his spiked eyebrows into a glare and their eyes locked. How careless of this foolish, reckless cowboy to get in the way. He seemed to be few inches taller than him and the archer noticed that Jesse was looking down at him. '' Easy there... I ain't gonna bite ya know... '' He step back from the Jesse. What did this man wanted from him? ''None of your concerns, cowboy.'' he harshy responded at Jesse's face, but that didn't seem to make the man's feelings hurt. ''My bad. '' he replied with a smug smile knowing what loathe the japanese chung had towards him as he stepped aside and walked besides him. Hanzo quietly had his eye at the man's movements who then stood there. A loud hammer strike of the hand revolver pierced through japanese man's ears. He couldn't even manage to react fastly as the gun fire launched. The cowboy yelled out '' Draw!''.

The archer opened his eyes. One of the cans slammed against the road and rolled at his feet. The bullet went through the can with melted the surface . While the cowboy rolled his rifle on his finger the man's lips rested and his eyes widened from the suprise.

''The Overwatch still remains active and a secret from public knowledge. ''Said Mccree. Hanzo turned his head at him ''And how do you know that? '' '' Because I am part of it.'' with pride he replied after tipping his hat he crossed his arms with chest arched. '' Ever heard of Deadlock Gang? '' he asked. Hanzo ''I have read on news. '' ''That's about it. I left m' family behind and joined them…'' the man's heart strangled for a moment after bringing his dark past.'' You see those wagons outside the restuarant? '' Jesse pointed at the destroyed wagons near the ''Panorama Diner '' entrance.

Hanzo blinked.

''…you did this? ''

Jesse nodded.

'' We were caught right instant after we bombed the bridge. Luckily for me the Old Overwatch gave me a choice while others got locked in. ''

'' Why only you? '' he suddenly asked.

Mccree thought for a moment.

'' Probably because I was the youngest from crew members. I almost got away. Can't tell exactly, but they were impressed of my talent. '' It was not like he was a show off, but this was something he never put much of thinking. Why did they choose him? Was it the God's message of saying that it was his choice of redeeming himself for his sins? Was it just luck? Who knows.

'' Ya know… we could even recruit a new merchant like ya. You seem skillful enough from long distances. '' Jesse noticed that the archer seem to accept his compliments.

''Does it mean I will be able to meet my brother? ''

'' Sounds about right. ''

Jesse held the black mare. '' Here she is... ain't she beautiful? '' Hanzo looked at the mayestic horse who was healthy, strong enough to hold the cold nights and hot days. ''Don't worry she can take two of us in the path, I believe in her.'' he soflty patted and kissed her nose. ''I..'' the japanese was speechless from the stranger's offer.

''The name is Mccree.'' He introduced himself when he he turned away from his horse and smiled at the archer.

'' Hanzo…'' He bowed.

There is so much Hanzo wanted to ask him, but maybe it's better if he remained silent for now. He may know a lot more than him. But for some reason Hanzo felt inisde that he can put his trust into cowboy. Jesse Mccree.


End file.
